city love
by mezzalou
Summary: my take on what happened at the end of city homicide and nick and Jen relationship from then on and a few surprises after there break up.
1. Chapter 1

City homicide

_Jen and nicks relationship and there talk about their relationship, my take on what could happen after and leading up to and after the finale, starting after the undercover case they were on and the relationship from then on._

A few weeks jen and nick had been sleeping together, during work they spent most of the day together trying to resist the temptation of kissing in the office but then afterwork all they do is spend the evening with each other, but after a few weeks of secrecy the guilt off her new love was getting to jen, all she wanted to do was put her hands up and come clean that she was madly in love with nick, but she couldn't so she decided to take a week off work.

After Jen returned to work after her week off, she and nick had a heart to heart in the car after coming clean about their feelings but if they were to be together one would have to leave so after a hard conversation Jen decided she loved her job so much that she couldn't leave homicide.

A few weeks after splitting up Jen and nick got on with their jobs but they never mentioned their relationship to no one until Jen gets an unexpected surprise that she was hoping not to happen to her just yet plus nick had a new woman on his arm the journalist.

Monday morning Jen wakes up feeling odd, for the past week she has felt nauseous and tired, and to top it all off she had developed a new symptom which was dizziness, to her she thought it was the stress with the old corruption case with nick that lead to the death of nicks new love interest.

Jen crawls out of bed but as she goes to stand she gets a sudden wave of dizziness wash through her, with her head spinning she immediately sits back on her bed and puts her head in her hands hoping the dizziness dissipates soon, a few minutes later the dizziness goes so Jen stands up and goes to the toilet where she throws up, once she is ready she gets dressed and heads to work.

On her way to work she gets a call out about a grim discovery of a body in an industrial bin outside a restaurant, she writes down the address and heads to the address, when she gets there, she finds her sergeant already there with ally talking, she walks over to matt wanting an update.

"morning so what happened here" asks Jen looking at the bin where the body was inside.

"morning well the waiter was throwing out last night's trash when he smelt something bad like a bad bag in the bin, but then he searched the bin and I think he is wishing he didn't and he found the body along with flies and insects" explains matt walking with Jen to the bin, she gets a look and smells the body as soon as the smell hits her nostrils it makes her stomach churn and soon she was running down the alleyway past the tape, once she was clear of the crime scene she leant against the wall and threw up what was left in her stomach.

Matt and Allie watched Jen rush off down the alley, and they also seen her throw up, the sergeant and his other detective walk over to Jen and make sure she is alright.

"you feeling okay Jen" asks Allie holding onto her arm if she fainted.

"err yeah the smell got to me for some reason" says Jen.

"okay go back to headquarters and tell Duncan to come down and take over" suggests matt.

"hey am fine to work" says Jen.

"yeah any normal person wouldn't throw up at a crime scene" says Allie.

"yeah well I don't know what's gotten over me I never do that" says Jen.

"maybe you are coming down with something" suggests matt.

"well least she is not pregnant" answers Allie.

Both matt and Jen stare at Allie after her last comment, for Jen she just realized that she maybe pregnant, and to matt he is shocked to ever think of Jen knocked up since she loved her job so much.

"what it's just a suggestion since Jen doesn't talk about her private life, and what else could be wrong "asks Allie?

"err maybe your right I will go back to headquarters and I will send one of the others to take my place" says Jen realizing her problem, she quickly runs to the car and heads back to the station.

On her way back she calls Duncan telling him he is needed at the scene.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Headquarters

Jen walks out of the lift on the homicide floor, as she was on her way back to the office she called Duncan telling him he was needed at the scene, Rhys found it odd since it was Jennifer's turn on call, the doors open and out walks Jen she walks straight to her desk when she gets there she sees Rhys sat at their desks looking at her.

"why you looking at me Rhys" asks Jen talking her coat off and sees her friend looking at her from the corner of her eye.

"oh, just wondering why Duncan is covering for you and why Nick is not here" asks Rhys.

"I felt unwell and matt seen it he advised me to come here and let Duncan take the crime scene and as for nick I thought he was back to work today" explains Jen.

"oh, right so what's up then, and do you know where nick is" asks Rhys.

"oh, me don't know probably stress from last week causing a sickness bug, and for nick I spoke to him the last night but I left because I felt ill then too, I left him at his place" answers Jen.

"right should we be concerned about nick doing a no show at work" suggests Rhys.

Soon the lift dings and out walks matt, Allie and Duncan all returning from the crime scene.

"right briefing room, you lot" says matt walking to the briefing room

Matt places the picture of the unidentified women on the white board and soon everyone was giving there information on the crime and where it happened, but then Jen noticed something the body was discovered near nicks home.

"hey guys do you notice something about our victim" says Jen seeing the problem.

"what do you see Jen" asks matt in a curious voice?

"well this woman was found in a bin but Ronnie said time of death was two days ago in the evening, and her body was badly bruised but she died of a head injury" states Jen.

"yeah so where you going with this" says Allie.

"well I will give you a story and see how it fits in" says Jen.

"fine tell the story" says matt.

"right our female was killed late Friday night early Saturday morning, what if she was accidently hit by a car and then her body dumped in a bin a few streets away from the real crash site, and what if this young woman was collateral damage" explains Jen.

"well good theory but why this story but she could have fell down the stairs we don't know" says Allie.

"yeah well there is another coincident that this woman happened to be found a few streets away from where one of our own lives, and know that the detective is absent today" says Jen.

"wait nick lives two streets away" says Allie.

"yeah and she was killed two nights ago, the same night I seen Nick and know he hasn't been seen since" suggests Jen.

"you think this woman was injured near nicks and then dumped somewhere else" asks matt?

"yeah" answers Jen.

"okay but if that's the case then where is nick" says Rhys.

"well get officers round to his place now" says matt.

Rhys does as he is told he phones for two officers to check on nick, when they get there, they find the place empty he aint home so where is he the officer's radio their boss and they call Rhys.

"err sergeant just got word from the officers doing a check on nick apparently the house is empty he isn't there and the neighbours say he went out late Friday night and he hasn't come home since" said Rhys.

"right while we investigate this, we look into the disappearance of one of our own" says matt

"so Jen how do you know where Nick lives apart from seeing him on friday night" asks Allie fishing for information.

"after our undercover assignment we couldn't sleep he brought me to his place and we talked" answers Jen getting up to go to the toilets as she started to feel sick again.

Jen rushes off to the toilets hoping no one will see her rush off, but unfortunately everyone did and Allie had to go and see if she was okay.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Inside the toilet

Jen knelt on the floor in front of the toilet throwing up when the door opens and a person walks in, she stops thinking someone is using the toilet but then it goes quiet, Jen ignores and finishes up, she gets up trying to steady herself as she stands up straight, she unlocks the door and she walks out like she was drunk, as she walks out she is shocked to see Allie sat against the sinks waiting for her.

"you sure you're okay" asks Allie looking at Jens pale face?

"yeah something I ate" answers Jen.

"really you sure you're not pregnant" asks Allie?

"I don't know I haven't taken a test I didn't think until you suggested it to me this morning" answers Jen.

"oh and no one knows, you should go and get a test and take it "says Allie.

"I can't I am needed here and nicks missing" says Jen.

"yeah but your health is important and so is the baby if your pregnant, and don't worry nick won't worry if you're not there for him" laughs Allie.

"yeah but I can't do it without nick" cries Jen.

"why unless he is the father" says Allie realizing what Jen has just told her.

"yeah if I am pregnant it is nicks, and I am still in love with him" says Jen.

"okay go home get some rest and do the test and someone will come and get you when we find him" says Allie.

"will you take me home and stay with me until I have done the test" asks Jen?

"sure, let me go and inform the sergeant and you grab your stuff and we will go now" says Allie.

"fine" says Jen.

Allie and Jen leave the toilets, Jen goes to her desk and grabs her stuff whilst Allie walks to matt and tells him she is taking Jen home.

The two leave the building and on the way to Jen house Allie stops at the chemist and buys two pregnancy tests.


	2. Chapter 2

City homicide

Friday night

After the Dane majors was proved innocent and deep throat was still out there nick thought his life was okay since they got the bad guy but did they, after Jen left nick he went out for a stroll around the streets when out of nowhere a car comes down the road fast and ploughs into him and knocks him down, as the car drove away at speed the person hit another pedestrian as it drove off, the driver realized what they did, they pulled over and went to the victim but unfortunately the young women was not so lucky.

The man grabs the women's body he throws it in the boot of his car and then he drives off leaving no trace of an accident to be found, two streets away the man stops near a restaurant and he throws the women's body in the bin like she is trash a no one.

As the women's body lay in the bin being munched on by rats and insects, nick on the other hand lay on the floor in the middle of the road bleeding and injured, luckily for him an elderly couple were walking when they see nick in the middle of the road unconscious, they run to him and check him they realize he is breathing, they call an ambulance and when they arrive they load nick onto the ambulance, but since he left his phone and wallet at home he was named john doe at the hospital until he woke up or someone reported him missing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Monday morning

A waiter discovers a body in his works bin when he smelt something rotten and he noticed there were more rats that were usually in the bin, after searching and rummaging through the bin bags, that's when he found the body, two days nick has been in the hospital and that's how long the young women lay in the bin dead until now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Present day

Allie and Jen drive to Jen's house on the way Allie buys Jen two home pregnancy tests, once at the house Allie stops the car and two officers get out, they head inside, once inside Allie walks into the living room while Jen excuses herself and heads to the toilet where she takes the test.

3 minutes that's how long she had to wait; the 3 minutes felt long to jen all she wanted to do was now the result now not in 3 minutes, but she did once the 3 minutes were up she holds the little white stick in her hand she breathes in and exhales trying to calm herself down, once she knew she was calm she turned the plastic stick over and she read the small screen it read pregnant in big bold letters, the words absorb into her mind as she thinks about the result she also thinks about where the father could be, she knew she needed to tell him but since no one had seen him for two days she had to tell someone and that person is Allie.

Jen walks out the bathroom and to her living room were Allie sat waiting patiently, as Jen walks into the room Allie hears footsteps, she looks up to see Jen approaching her, she gets up and talks.

"so, what is the result" asks Allie?

"positive" says Jen in one simple word as she holds up the stick with the result on it.

"so what do you want to do know" asks Allie?

"really I want to get back to work and find nick" answers Jen at a loss of what to do when she walked out half way through her shift because she was sick.

"hey you don't need to go back take the rest of the day off and rest, I think you needed after the amount of throwing up you've done" explains Allie.

"oh, please don't mention throwing up or food, every time I think about it, it makes my stomach churn" says Jen.

"well now you what's causing your sickness, and now you have to tell the sergeant" says Allie.

"I will but not until I have spoken to the father and told him there again, I don't know if he is willing to talk after what happened" says Jen.

"why, who is the dad" asks Allie?

"err the father is nick but you cannot tell anyone about it until we find him" says Jen.

"okay but promise me you will come clean with wolfie and matt about your condition" says Allie.

"I will and you know what I might take up your offer of staying home I will be back into work tomorrow; I just need some time alone" says Jen.

"okay well gets some rest you look like you need it, and keep hydrated too" says Allie as she leaves the house and heads back to work leaving Jen alone.

Jen sat on the sofa after Allie left the house, she sat in peace pondering what her life would be like as a single mum or as a family with nick and her unborn baby, she thought and thought with herself whether or not to tell nick about his impending fatherhood, Jen thinks to herself if she didn't he may not forgive her so she gets up from the sofa, she grabs her coat and handbag, and she leaves with her house and car keys in her hand and she heads to nicks place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nicks place

Nicks house was blackened, there were no lights on but his car was on the drive when jen stopped by to see him, she gets out of her car and checks the place out, it was quiet and there were no lights on, jen sets off to leave the house when all of a sudden she hears a noise inside the house, she looks through the window, but it was dark but then she sees a flash of light coming from a flash light, there was someone in the house.

Jen walks to the front door where she finds it a jar, she gets her gun from its holster, she aims the gun at arm's length and then she enters the property, when she walks inside she walks through the vacant property checking each room as she goes looking for something out of the ordinary.

As soon as she goes through the living room, she sees something black move behind her in the corner of her eye, the figure was looking for something because nicks stuff was strewn all over the place, there was smashed pots and vases on the floor, the dark figure seen Jen they try to escape but Jen is in the way.

The robber had a gun on them in their hand, Jen turns around just in time for the figure to hit Jen in the face with the gun, bang the force of the whack knocked Jen off her feet, she hit the floor face first, she lands on the floor unconscious and the figure stands still for a few minutes then in a hurry they gather the papers they were looking for and they leave the house and Jen on the floor unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Station

On the homicide floor all the team walk in early hoping to find out who the victim is from yesterday, the woman was found in an industrial bin used by restaurants.

Matt, Rhys and Duncan where the first three to arrive at work then a few minutes later Allie walked, as she walked in, she was expecting to find Jen already in and sat at her desk stressing over where nick was and would he leave her to bring up there baby alone.

Matt looks to Allie and he sees her confused look plastered to her face, he wants to know what's got her confused and concerned he speaks to her.

"morning Allie how is Jen when you left her" asks matt?

"err she decided to take the day off yesterday, but I haven't spoke to her since then" explains Allie.

"okay is she okay after her illness, and do you know if she seeks medical advice" asks matt?

"err yeah sergeant she found out what was causing her sickness, and after her diagnosis she decided to stay home but she did say to me she would be in today" says Allie.

"maybe she decided to take another day off" suggests Duncan.

"no, she was stressing over Nick being missing and the young women found in the bin she seems to think nicks disappearance and the women in the bin are connected because Nick lives a few streets away" explains Allie.

"okay well if you're worried go around to hers and do a welfare check on her" says matt.

"actually, I will call her she probably overslept" says Allie.

Allie takes out her phone she gets up Jen's number and rings it after a few rings it went straight to voicemail she puts the phone down in a huff.

"sergeant I am going to take your advice I am going around to Jens she isn't answering the phone, and then I might pop to nicks and check there see if she went there" explains Allie.

"fine call me if you find her" says matt.

Allie walks out the building and heads off to find Jen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jens house

Allie pulls up outside Jens house, she gets out the car and walks to the front door she looks inside and sees no one is home, she looks round the back and there was no signs of life, then she notices Jens car is gone from the drive meaning Jen went out once Allie left, and she knew the only place Jen would have gone is to nicks house.

Allie runs to the car and drives to nicks place.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nicks house

Allie drives on to nicks street as she approaches nicks house she finds Jens car parked outside stationery, she parks up in front of the car and gets out as she gets out of the car she starts walking to the house when all of a sudden she hears a crunch under her foot, she looks down to find broken glass from a front headlight of a car, Allie looks closely to the debris she finds more scattered along the road going past nicks house and his neighbours.

She follows the trail until a few doors down where she finds something in the bushes, she finds a handbag she opens it she finds a purse and some identification she looks at the id it was her victims , near the edge of the path was blood and on the road there was another set of blood a few yards away from where she found the purse, Allie knew something happened and know she was starting to believe Jens story.

Allie walks back to nicks, she walks to the door and she finds it a jar, she gets out her gun and she enters the house she searches each room, until she gets to the living room, once she walks in the living room she is shocked to find her co-worker on the floor unconscious, she kneels down beside Jens body she places two fingers to her neck and she feels a pulse beneath her fingers she breathes a sigh of relief.

Allie pulls out her phone, she dials for an ambulance first then she dials matt too.

20 minutes later

Matt and Duncan drive up to the house they stop outside nicks house behind a police car, the two officers get out the car and walk to Allie who is accompanying a stretcher with a patient on as they were being led out the house and to the ambulance, matt and Duncan look to the person lay on the trolley and they are shocked to see their friend.

"hey Allie do the ambulance people know when she will be fit to talk" asks matt?

"err she was out for quite some time, and she has a concussion, they are taking her to the hospital and I have asked them to call me when she is awake and alert" explains Allie.

"great so why did you call us apart from one of our own being injured" says matt stating the obvious.

"well I listened to Jens theory yesterday even if you lot didn't and at first I thought she was making it up, but that was until I found evidence of a hit and run" says Allie pointing to the skid marks on the road and the broken glass on the road as well as the two set of blood pools.

"you do know this debris could be from a head on collision" says Duncan.

"I did think of that but then I followed the debris trail it stops two houses down, and that's when I found this" says Allie producing the handbag of the victim from the bin.

"so, who is it" asks matt?

"i looked at the identification it belongs to our jane doe from the restaurant bin two streets away, I hate to say it but Jen was right" says Allie.

"okay well least we know where she was killed, but this doesn't tell us were Nick is" says matt.

"actually, it might, you see before you lot arrived, I spoke to a few neighbours and they told me that on Friday night early Saturday morning an ambulance was called for a hit and run victim" answers Allie.

"okay so the ambulance came for the women but then they dumped her dead body in a bin" says Duncan.

"ah that's were your wrong Duncan, the ambulance attended to a male victim he had no id and he is in a coma in hospital the same hospital where Jen is now" says Allie.

"so, who is our victim" asks Duncan?

"how about our missing detective, I got a description from the neighbours and it matches Nick" answers Allie.

"great all three of us will go and try to talk to Jen and nick" says matt.

The three detectives walk off heading to the cars they climb in the vehicles and soon they are speeding off to the hospital.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The hospital

Allie, matt and Duncan arrive at the hospital, they walk into the hospital main building and they head to the reception desk, they talk to the nurse in charge and she manages to help find Jen and the john doe from the other night.

"right who wants to go see who" asks matt?

"well I will go speak to Jen since I did find her" says Allie.

"okay well go easy on her also I rang Bernice she is sending Rhys over to help at the scene" says matt.

"great let me know if the man in the coma is nick then I will tell jen" says Allie walking away heading to Jen's room whilst matt and Duncan head to Nicks room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nick's hospital room

Matt and duncan walk to the room where the john doe patient are currently regaining consciousness slowly, as they approach the door, they find the doctor waiting.

"morning gentlemen know I must stress that this man was left for dead and hit by a car so he hasn't woken up yet and if he does he will not be fit to talk to you people, so all I need from you is to tell me if the patient is your friend and then I can get a hold of his family" explains doctor.

"if it is, we can do that but he has no wife or children so it's just his parents and his girlfriend died earlier this week" says matt.

"oh, okay sorry to hear that now follow me" says the doctor.

The doctor leads them into the room, they stand at the door and they look to the man lay in the bed and the two are happy and relieved to have found their friend.

"right thank you doctor I can confirm that this is our colleague nick Buchannan, know we have found him we will post guards outside the door in case someone tries to kill him again" says matt.

"fine by me and I will keep you up to date when he wakes up" answers the doctor.

Matt and Duncan leave the room and they head to jens room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jens hospital room

Allie walks to jen's room, as she enters she finds her friend fast asleep, she stands outside the door waiting a few minutes to wake her friend since she knew Jen's secret, and she knew that women in her condition need all the rest they can get, as she waits, she looks up to see matt and Duncan approaching her.

"hey was it nick" asks Allie?

"yeah it was we told the doctor and they are going to keep us informed of his condition" says Duncan.

"so, have you spoke to her yet" asks matt?

"no, she was a sleep and the doctor is waking her up I am going in now" says Allie.

Allie walks in and when she walks back in, she finds Jen awake and groggy from the concussion, Allie approaches the bed.

"hey how you feeling" asks Allie?

"oh, good headache nausea and groggy" answers Jen.

"okay are you up to answering questions" asks Allie?

"sure, but have you found nick" asks Jen?

"we have he was in hospital all along and he was hit by a car on Friday night the same night our victim was killed" answers Allie.

"great I was right then" says Jen.

"yep you were and I am sorry that none of us listened maybe if we did you wouldn't be in here after getting a whack to the head" says Allie.

"its not your fault it's the person who attacked me that's who is responsible" says jen.

"okay now I might as well ask a few questions did you get a look at the attacker" asks Allie?

"no, he was wearing black and it was dark in the house I didn't turn the lights on" answers jen.

"okay so was the attacker already in the house when you got there" asks Allie?

"yeah I checked all around the perimeter but I found nothing and as I was about to leave, I seen a light from a flash light come from the inside, so I went to the front door and found it open" says Jen.

"what was the person doing the house" asks Allie?

"oh they were looking for something but I don't know what and I think I disturb them before they had a chance of finding what they were looking for but my guess it is linked to the death of the reporter and the Dane majors' case" says jen.

"okay I do have one more question" says Allie.

"what's that" asks Jen?

"how is the baby" asks Allie?

"the baby is fine got a strong heartbeat" says jen.

"good you should tell work soon" says Allie.

"why" asks jen?

"because matt and dunny are outside the room waiting to see you and he knows you got a diagnosis so you may as well come clean before they get a report from the hospital" says Allie.

"fine your right brings them in I might as well talk to them now, and then maybe all three of you could take me to see nick" says jen.

"i will see now I will go and get them" says Allie.

Allie walks to the door she gets matts attention and signals for him and duncan to come into the room, the two male detectives walk to the end of the bed.

"hey jen good to see you up and talking" says duncan.

"yeah I feel great apart from the side effects from the concussion" answers jen.

"so have you told Allie what happened" asks matt?

"yeah but I didn't ask you in here to have a replay of the questions I need to tell you something before the bosses and everyone else finds out" says jen.

"okay so has it something to do with your sickness" asks matt?

"yeah but the doctors don't call it just sickness what I had yesterday they refer to it as the morning sickness" answers Jen.

"wait your pregnant" asks duncan?

"yeah found out yesterday" says Jen.

"so, is the baby okay and does the father know" asks matt?

"the baby is fine but no the father doesn't know yet" says jen.

"do you want him apart of the baby's life" asks matt?

"yes, I just haven't told him since he is in a coma and we broke up a few weeks ago and he had a new woman until she was killed" answers Jen.

"great how did this happen" asks matt realizing who the father is.

"it happened after our undercover operation" answers jen.

"okay well we will help when you need it but we have to get back to the crime scene Allie can stay and make sure you're okay and I am happy for you" says matt struggling to find his words.

Matt and duncan leave the room and the hospital and they head back to the crime scene.


	4. Chapter 4

City love chapter 4

Matt rushes out the hospital with Duncan hot on his tail since he discovers Jen is pregnant with nicks baby, as they reach the entrance of the hospital, Duncan stops matt and he decides to approach the subject of why matt is unhappy about Jen.

"hey matt slow down you don't need to rush off and what has gotten you so mad" asks Duncan.

"oh, nothing I just can't believe Jen is pregnant to nick" says matt.

"I know it's against the rules but we can't help who we fall for especially how close we get on undercover assignments" explains Duncan.

"I know I just liked her at one point but there again I hate office policy I would say you are allowed to date who you want especially know with Jen and her condition I actually think her and nick make a good couple" says matt.

"and how would you know that" asks Duncan?

"the way they acted around each other and the way she was when Nick went missing and she thought more about Nick than about her health, and I know they were together after the undercover operation" says matt.

"how did you find out" asks Duncan?

"it was the way nick stood up for Jen no man would do that for a woman unless he was getting something from her" says matt.

"good point and he did have a soft spot for her, I think they should be together now for the baby" says Duncan.

"yeah but they can't and if they want to be together then one of them has to transfer to another unit" says matt.

"yeah and we both now Jen she wouldn't leave homicide even for the love of her life and the father of her unborn baby" says Duncan.

"yeah true" says matt.

"so, what shall we do know" asks Duncan?

"well head back to the office and regroup, I will text Rhys to tell him to go back to the office once he is finished with crime scene" says matt.

"what about Allie" asks Duncan?

"let her stay here for a while longer Jen may talk more and we don't know Nick may wake up soon" says matt.

"okay good and what shall we tell Wolfe if he asks about Jen do, we tell him about the baby" asks Duncan?

"no, we tell him she is still in hospital recovering and that she had a bug it's up to Jen to tell the bosses and we respect her wishes in other people not finding out just yet" says matt.

After the little chat matt takes out his phone and text Rhys one thing about meeting back at the station to regroup whilst he texts Allie to stay at the hospital, once he sent the texts, he and Duncan walk to the car and headed back to the headquarters.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jens room

Jen lay in bed trying to sleep but every time she slept, she had dreams about getting attacked but the one thing she can't remember is why the attacker was in nicks house from the start, after a few moments of thinking about nick, Allie excuses herself and exits the room to answer her phone, after she read the text from matt she walks back into the room expecting Jen to be a sleep, but she wasn't.

"hey I thought you were sleeping" asks Allie?

"I was but every time I close my eyes, I remember the attack but my mind tells me to remember what they were looking for but I can't remember" answers Jen.

"your memory will come back you did just take a nasty whack on the head and was knocked out for quite a number of times, and you shouldn't be stressing about it just try and get some sleep and I will speak to your doctor and nicks doctor about taking you to see nick" says Allie.

Allie walks out the room and she walks to the nurse's station where she finds two doctors talking, which happen to be the Jen's doctor and the doctor currently looking after nick, the doctor heard about Jen and decided to come and see her since matt had already left the hospital, the good news the doctor wanted to tell them was that nick was showing signs of waking up, Allie managed to get the doctor to agree to Jen visiting nick since the sound of a familiar voice might speed the process of him waking up.

After getting the green light from the two doctors Allie gets an orderly and a spare wheelchair and they bring it to Jen's room.

"hey get ready you are going for a wander but you are confined to the wheelchair since the doctor doesn't want you collapsing on us and that's why I have an orderly pushing you" says Allie.

"great were we going" asks Jen?

"we are going to see nick, his doctor tells me he is making so much progress that they think he will be waking up soon, so his suggestion is letting him hear a familiar voice like us, and he might wake up when we are there" explains Allie.

"great I think that's amazing idea lets go then" says jen getting out of bed in a hurry, but she stops when she stands up and nearly falls to the floor, but Allie catches her.

"you okay Jen" asks Allie?

"yeah just dizzy possibly from the concussion they did say my balance maybe off for a few days" answers Jen.

"and that's why they wanted you in a wheelchair" says Allie.

"yeah know let's go since I am in the wheelchair now" says Jen eager to see her former lover who she still loves.

Allie lets the orderly push the wheelchair, and she walks beside the chair as it is wheeled to nicks room, once they were outside the room Allie took over and guided Jen into the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nicks room

Jen sat in the wheelchair at the door she looks to nicks body lay in the bed battered and bruised, she is shocked to see his face which had only a few scrapes on it, since his lower body took the brunt of the jit and run.

"err did they tell you what his injuries are" asks Jen holding back a tear.

"yeah slight concussion, 3 broken ribs, broken right leg and the rest is cuts to his leg, he has been unconscious since they brought him in" answers Allie.

"oh god he must have been in pain" says Jen.

"possibly you know I can move you forward to get closer to the bed" says Allie.

"yeah that would be great" says Jen.

Allie moves the chair so it was beside the bed, Jen leaves forward and she grabs nicks hand and she cradles in her own, as she cradles nicks hand in her own nick feels someone move his hand, he feels the warmth from this person, the feel of someone else touching him makes him wake up he slowly opens his eyes, as he opens his eyes he is met with bright lights above his head, he looks around the room while the two women in the room didn't notice he took a good look round then he was brought back to reality.

He was in hospital and that's when he remembered going out for a run to clear his head and then he remembers a car coming behind him and knocking him over, as Jen held his hand she still thought he was asleep and he hears her speak and then he hears it from her mouth.

"wake up Nick please if not for me then for our baby" says Jen holding his hand.

He is shocked to hear the words exit her mouth, he knew he needed to do something and so he opened his eyes thoroughly and he looks her straight in the eyes.

"so, is it true about the baby or are you doing that to get me to wake up" asks nick in a groggy voice?

"it's true I found out yesterday" answers Jen.

Nick looks at Jen in the wheelchair he was wondering what happened to her.

"so what happened to you, don't tell me you fainted from stress" suggests Nick.

"err no when you didn't turn up for work I went to your house and as I was leaving I seen a light on so I went in to investigate and I disturb an intruder and before they left the hit me over the head and knocked me out and left me there" answers Jen.

"oh god did they take anything" asks Nick?

"we don't know why someone was in your house but whoever was in your house hit you as well and they are now responsible for the death of a young women so we want to catch them so do you know anything" asks Allie?

"it could have something to do with the corruption case and dane Majors, I have old files that I kept maybe someone was looking for them" says Nick.

"where did you keep the files" asks Allie?

"in the living room on the book case amongst books to hide them" answers nick.

Allie looks to Jen like they figured out the last piece of the puzzle to Jen's memory problem.

"what where did they mostly touch" asks Nick?

"the living room they were looking for something and it has to be someone from your past who may know you have the files" says Allie.

"well the only person who knew was my former sergeant and he knows where I live and he still has his old service pistol" says nick.

"great I need to get back and I need to take Jen back to her room now" says Allie.

"no, I want to stay with nick" says Jen.

"it's okay Allie you go I will call for a nurse to take Jen to her room when she is ready besides me and Jen need to talk" says Nick.

"are you sure" asks Allie?

"yes, now go and update the team and find my former sergeant" says nick.

Allie rushes off and heads back to base with the new information on the suspect.


End file.
